hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest
__TOC__ Tutorial Quests When you start a new character, you are given quests to help get you into the game. These quests introduce you to basic game mechanics and earn you a small amount of experience. Burned into the World "Your spirit has awoken to find itself floating over a cold pool of water, reflecting a vast, ancient forest. Seek the Wizard, give him your name, and walk with the flames to be burned into the world." * Leave the reflecting pool * Cross the stream of dualities * Give the wizard your name * Burn in the fire! Ways in the Wild "The air is different, and the world seems to assume a more profound sense of reality with every passing moment, as the forest before time disappears like a dream half-remembered. The vast expanses of the Hearth stretch out before you in every direction, and you are free to roam as you please. Curiosity, however, implores you to..." * Pick a branch * Learn the Foraging skill * Chip a stone * Craft a stone-axe * Equip the axe * Wanderlust: Explore further away from your hearth fire * Homesickness: Teleport back to your hearth fire Shifting Gear "As you explore your surroundings it occurs to you that certain essential modalities appear more fundamental to Hearthlife than others, and that those paramount few must be mastered for further insight to be possible. Somewhere in the yonder a small bird chirps, as you dreamingly begin laying plans to..." * Life an object * Place an object * Acquire a stockpilable item * Place a stockpile * Run for a bit Something to Eat & Drink "All this shifting about has made you hungry, and your stomach growls to remind you that you should probably acquire some food and drink before you starve. Whenever you perform laborious tasks your energy meter depletes to refill your stamina meter. You can refill your energy by eating, and you can speed up stamina regeneration from energy by drinking water. Eating food also gives you Food event points (FEPs), and whenever your FEP-meter is full, it empties out to earn you an increase to a base attribute! You should try this stuff out, and you think you might begin with..." * Acquire birch bark * Craft a kuksa * Draw some water * Drink some water to restore stamina * Eat something * Restore energy to full by eating * Acquire a stat-increase by eating Random Quests Shortly after you finish your tutorial quests, you are given a quest to find a specific, named tree or boulder. Greeting them will give you your first procedurally generated quest. These quests involve fulfilling a small number of objectives. These objectives include, but are not limited to: * Greet -someone-''' : This quest will have you go greet a different quest-giver. The new tree will usually also give you a new quest as well. * 'Wave at -someone-' : Simply use the emote at the specified tree to complete this one. * '''Craft an Artifact : An artifact is a piece of equipment you have gilded. Later quests may require you to make gear with multiple gildings. * Go for a naked swim : Requires that you remove all equipment and swim in deep water for a few tiles. Does not require you to stay swimming for very long. It is generally safe for even new characters as long as you go in with full stamina. * Raid an Ant Hill * Hunt a specific type of animal * Catch a specific type of animal * Catch a large fish : Any fish larger than 1x1 will count. * Pick a specific foragable * Visit a Cave * Gain points in a skill : Requires you to buy 1-3 points in a specific skill Quest rewards are random, and include: Learning Points, Hunger, Gilding Leafs. Each completed quest also grants experience. Notes * Boulder quest-givers can be chipped, picked up and relocated. * Added in update "Seasons Greetings"